hogwarts the hell on earth
by Mrsdracomalfoy0162
Summary: I got exspelled from my old school. slytrin I am. godaugher of Dumbledore. I catch the eye of mr. harry potter & Draco malfoy both trying to impress a fun adventure Is installed
1. preface

She stares at you clean in the face dark blonde curly hair , straight fringe covering her hazel brown eyes. Her eyes flicker with a hint of danger. A warning but you don't run. You stay as a smirk graces her lips. Right when you realise this was a mistake.


	2. her story

Her blonde hair fills with dark brown highlights is curled down her back a thick layer of eyeliner all around her eyes. A dangerous glint in her brown eyes. A Smokey shadow covering her eyes. False eyelashes and a dark red coated smirk. This is veronica Mellark pure blood wizard.

This is her story…


	3. dumbledouche

I stare in the mirror. Its midnight. 7 more hours till the train to Hogwarts. 420 minutes. 25200 seconds. My blonde curly hair with dark highlights is long now down to my waist not at my shoulders like at my last school. My dark red lips , darker than the bubbly light pink from the last school. Thick black eyeliner covering my eyes darker and thicker than before. This is me now. And theres nothing you can do about it.

My hair curled down my back my makeup on. My short skirt and black socks high. The black ankle boots clicking my cloak wavering in the wind. I click my way too 9 ¾ my trolley in front of me I push way through the wall to be meted by Hagrid its half way through the school year. I got kicked out from dombelad (my old wizardry school) for setting a toilet on fire whatever. He turns to hug me but I push away. "don't touch me Hagrid I like to stay clean" I state swinging through the doors into the train "nice to see you too Veronica" he mutters a smirk plays my lips.

We arrive at the death whole I call Hogwarts. I push the door open everybody in the main hall look at me stare at me I smirk walking in the hall my boots cliking the whole way "veronica so nice too see you" dumbledouche says raising his hands a smile forms on his lips.

"I would say the same but you once told me never to lie" I smirk walking up the steps I flick my hair to the left side looking over at the tables of raven claw , huffle puff , gryfindor and slythrin. I sigh looking at Dumbledore he coughs "students of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry I present my god daughter Veronica Mellark a new third grader sadly she couldn't come on better consequences she got exspelled from domblead hopefully no toliets will be set on fire this year" he speaks loadly I smirk "right now the hat sorter" he shouts I smirk once again

"its obvious dumbledouche im cold hearted , sarcastic , bad mouthed and don't give a crap about anything im slythrin" I say earning cheers from all the slythrins I grab my white wand from my boot and with a swish of a wand im wearing a slythin cloak , tie and near high socks I put my wand away in my boot. I walk over to the table my boots clicking I sit next to a handsome blonde guy Malfoy I remember the death eater his father. I also sit next to Blaise a awesomely funny guy.


	4. pansy

"umm yes" Dumbledore says awkwardly after ive sitten down I smirk looking at him his eyes bore into mine but I stare right back " let the feast begin" he murmurs as the food sprouts up I look to the left Malfoy his whit-blonde hair is fallen to his ears he's a handsome one I must say the best of slythrin. I feel eyes stare into my fore-head I look up to see know other than Harry potter staring at me he smiles a breath-taking smile which I cant help but smile back before looking back down. "Potter is staring at you" Draco says I turn to him

"Harry ? meh he can stare if he wants to be hexed" I say his grey eyes looked shocked at me before smirking "I'll happily hex him for you" he says twizling some spaghetti on his fork I laugh

"oh no he is all mine and the intire gryfindor house ill hex there ass's back to the muggle world mudbloods" I say making him laugh I smile with him. We walk back to the slythrin common room on the dungeons saying the pass code to the creepy portrait it opens I walk in followed by Draco and Blaise "oh god pansy" I hear draco mutter I was about to question till I see a girl with short black hair and dark eyes run to him "DRACO YOUR BACK" she screams

"noooo he's a picture of your imagination" I say saracsrically making some of the guys laugh she glares daggers at me " I wish you was a picture of my imagination" she says hugging draco he just stands still "me too duck who would want to come to this hell hole ?" I say a rhetorical question. She finally pulls away from Draco he sprints to the sofa blaise sits straight next to him Pansy skips her way to the seat before I flip over the top of the sofa sit in the seat smirking as my legs fold over. Draco smiles at me while pansy glares it makes me smile even more.


	5. pregant

I wake up as my alarm goes off I press my wand and the beeping stops I push my covers up it only 6:30 AM all the others are asleep I walk into the bathroom taking a shower washing my hair and brushing my teeth. I get changed into my uniform pulling my tie lose and my cloak back I straighten my hair and put on thick black eyeliner and shadow with dark blood red lip stain I grab my wand and put it in my left boot. Walking out of the bathroom I grab my books and make my way to the great hall. I walk in the clicking of my boots make everybody look the hall is now full after my detour to the library the only seat left on the slythrin table is next to Draco I walk over there clicking each way loving the attention. I grab a red apple at the top of the table and take a bite chewing on it as I walk to my seat I sit down and take another bite everybody is still staring I huff "take a picture it lasts longer" I fake smile at harry potter who was especially staring he blushes and turns away as I take another bite. "so what lesson have you got first" blaise asks next to me I grab my wand and whip up my timetable "snape. Potions" I say taking another bite I wave my wand and the timetable disappears. "Me and Malfoy have got that too" Blaise says catching Draco's attention I smirk

"and I give a crap because?" I ask he dosent say anything I grab my books and apple "that's what I thought" I walk out the hall and splash myself into the dorms and change my skirt to a shorter version and nude tights instead of black I splash my self outside of the room im twently minutes late I push the door open and walk in "MISS MALFOY YOU NEARLY MISSED A INTIRE PERIOD" shouted snap everybody went silent the only seat left was next to harry I ignored snape at sat down putting my feet on the desk "I nearly missed a period proffeser snape are you saying im pregnant? I don't think a teacher is aloud to say that I wonder would my god father and head master would say about this" I smirk twiddling my wand in the air he huffs and starts writing on the chalk board hmph that's what I thought. I twiddle my wand around while everybody writes " Harry?" I ask he looks up instantly "Yeah?" he asks

"what lesson do you have next?" I ask putting my feet down and facing him

"muggle studies Reynolds" he smiles I smile back and whisper into his ear

"me too can I walk with you?" I ask

"Yeah that'd be cool" he smiles I smile back before looking at the front to see Draco glaring daggers at Harry dayum…


End file.
